


Short study on gender (a.k.a. Pussy)

by spoky



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Intersex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9948101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoky/pseuds/spoky
Summary: DISCLAIMER: This story is RPF, meaning that I use the star image of real people to tell a completely fictional story. It's not meant to offend or insult anyone. Please do not share my fiction with the people I write about on social media or otherwise. Thank you. (For full disclaimer, please see my profile.)Alaska hooks up with a guy.





	

The bartender of the club was absolutely gorgeous. Everyone seemed to have noticed and Alaska was no different. She had first spotted him from the stage during her performance two nights ago. People had flocked to his side of the bar, waiting to be served. Afterwards she had seen him briefly backstage as he changed his shirt and joked around with the rest of the staff before rushing back to the bar.

The man barely reached 5’6, but somehow Alaska was attracted to his well proportioned figure. His face reminded Alaska of Samira Wiley, but he was somehow more masculine. He had a stronger jaw, more prominent cheekbones and the bridge of his nose was slightly higher than Wiley’s. Other than that, the man could’ve done Samira impersonations world wide.

Alaska leaned onto the bar and was grateful for the two free nights in between her London gigs. The first free night she had spent recharging her batteries, drinking tea and daydreaming of this and that. In the following morning she had woken up with a throbbing erection and the bartender’s smile on her mind. There was something in him that had captivated her and so she found herself in the club on the second free night, out of drag, looking to be served. Hoping to get even just a small glimpse of his personality.

Tonight he seemed to serving drinks faster than any of the other bartenders while shamelessly flirting with the majority of the customers. Alaska followed his antics with an amused grin. On his way to the other side of the bar, he slapped another bartender, a hunky bear, on his ass.

‘Drew!’ the bear barked and turned an accusing finger towards the shorter man. ‘Keep your fingers at the till!’

Drew smirked, blew a kiss to the bear and danced his fingers over the counter to the shot glasses. He threw four of them into the air with a cocky grin and juggled them before serving tequila shots to the group of twinks that reminded Alaska of the Aryan Airlines Girls. The group gave Drew a generous tip and one of them got a kiss on their cheek in response.

Then Drew turned Alaska with a cheeky grin.

‘What can I get you, gorgeous?’

Alaska snorted. She had figured the man would be a smooth talker but the comment still made her smile.  
  
‘Becks Blue,’ she ordered and Drew raised an eyebrow.  
  
‘Interesting choice,’ he winked and turned to fetch the drink.  
  
Alaska studied his body as he walked and took note of the movement of his hips. What a tease.  
  
‘Five quid,’ Drew smiled as he placed the bottle in front of Alaska, who raised her eyebrow.  
  
‘Pounds,’ Drew explained and rubbed his thumb, index and middle fingers together to sign money. Alaska wondered for a second if she had a stamp on her forehead that read ‘American’.  
  
‘I know what a quid is,’ she drawled. ‘But this costs three fifty in the Tesco across the street.’  
  
Drew smirked.  
  
‘But it’s not served with an equally handsome smile, is it?’  
  
Alaska laughed. The nerve.  
  
‘Perhaps not,’ she said and could feel that the people next to her were getting annoyed at her stalling. She opened her wallet and found two notes. One of five pounds and one of twenty.  
  
‘Can I pay with a card?’ she asked and glanced at Drew. He looked at the money in her wallet and chuckled.  
  
‘Certainly,’ he replied and whirled around to fetch the card machine.  
  
The man next to Alaska grunted disapprovingly. Alaska wanted to roll her eyes at him, but restrained and admired Drew’s dance steps to the card machine and back instead.  
  
‘Pop it in,’ Drew said as he handed the machine to Alaska.  
  
She followed his instructions.  
  
‘Tell me, when do you finish tonight?’ she asked, knowing it was straightforward. Knowing she had no idea whether or not the man was even available. It seemed like he was, but there was no 100% certainty. She knew barely anything about him except for his name, that he was gorgeous and that he flirted with men over the bar in a gay club.  
  
Drew laughed brightly. ‘You might be my type, _Thunderfuck_ ,’ he stressed the name and looked at Alaska knowingly, ‘- but I most certainly am not yours.’  
  
Alaska wasn’t surprised he knew who she was. She had, after all, just performed at the club. The man next to her however took another glance and his jaw dropped. This time Alaska did roll her eyes.

‘You don’t know anything about me,’ Alaska drawled and took hold of the card Drew was handing back to her. Their fingers touched and their eyes locked.  
  
‘Fine,’ Drew smirked, as if accepting a challenge. ‘I’m free after three thirty.’  
  
She glanced at the clock on the wall above the bar. 2AM.  
  
‘I’ll wait,’ she said, picked up the bottle and walked to the other end of the bar where she had seen a free bar stool, leaving Drew shaking his head in amusement.  
  
The club was not very crowded and so there were quiet times at the bar. Drew however kept his distance from Alaska and joked around with his colleagues. The only time he approached Alaska was to grab her empty bottle and replace it with a yellow cocktail.  
  
‘Same percentage,’ he informed her and indicated towards the cocktail with the empty Becks Blue bottle, indicating it was alcohol free.  
  
‘Thank you,’ Alaska said and Drew acknowledged her words with a nod before going back to work.  
  
The club seemed to quiet down by three, and by three thirty Drew and the rest of the staff were almost done cleaning up the place. No one had bothered Alaska or asked her to leave, so she assumed Drew had made some arrangements for her.  
  
When he finally approached Alaska at 3:45, he was wearing a light denim jacket and a bright smile.  
  
‘I’m impressed at you persistence,’ he laughed and Alaska just shrugged. She wasn’t entirely sure how to respond to that. She just knew she wanted to know him better, more personal, and preferably naked.  
  
‘Look, I really shouldn’t have made you wait,’ he said and sighed, scratching his stubble. ‘The only thing I can really offer is a late night snack. If you’re up for it?’  
  
Alaska frowned. This was not what Drew had implied in their initial conversation. Not that any real promises had been made, but the innuendo had definitely been there.  
  
‘You’re not available?’ she asked. She felt like she deserved at least some kind of an explanation. She had sat at the bar for a long time, taken selfies with some enthusiastic fans and waited patiently, when she could’ve just gone back to the hotel, or found someone else.  
  
‘No,’ Drew smiled and played with his dark short hair. ‘I mean, I’m available, but I don’t have what you’re looking for.’  
  
Alaska raised an eyebrow, questioningly.  
  
‘Physically,’ Drew said and stuffed both of his hands into his pockets with an easy-going grin. ‘I’m intersex.’  
  
Alaska had heard the word before. It was different from transgender, wasn’t it? Something about having an unusual mix of X- and Y-chromosomes. Right? What did that mean? That Drew was not a guy? He clearly was. Just looking at him confirmed that. He carried himself as a man, he was clearly representing himself as a man and flirted with men in a gay club… Alaska glanced at Drew and thought the man looked gorgeous.  
  
‘Ok,’ she drawled and added: ‘I still find you attractive.’

It was true. She might not have known exactly what being intersex involved, but Drew was representing himself as a man -- and Alaska was attracted to men. She didn’t really see the problem.  
  
Drew laughed out loud. ‘The fact that you’re a gay man and I don’t have a cock doesn’t put you off?’  
  
Alaska blinked. She hadn’t exactly imagined the concept of intersex quite that far. She really wanted to be that person who did not glance at Drew’s crotch at that very moment, but she wasn’t.  
  
‘Sorry, I-um,’ she apologised. Would he get offended?  
  
‘Not at all,’ Drew smiled and Alaska had to admire his confidence. ‘As I said, I can only offer a late night snack. If you’re up for it?’  
  
Alaska thought about it. There were worse things than fast food with an attractive guy in the centre of London.

‘Sure, why not,’ she agreed. She could always jerk off afterwards, it wasn’t like she always needed to get laid. Even if she had been looking forward to it.  
  
They made their way to a nearby Burger King and Drew insisted on paying for the two of them. They talked about gender and drag, and how Drew identified as male, but had only gone through top surgery.

‘It was mostly for convenience, really,’ he explained. ‘Not that I ever even had proper breasts.’

Drew seemed very comfortable in his body and radiated confidence. Confidence that Alaska envied; found fascinating. Attractive. Arousing. She glanced again at the man in front of him and wondered why he wasn’t in a relationship. With a personality and body like his, Alaska would’ve thought he’d have guys queuing around the block.  
  
‘Of course I’ve fooled around, you know how it is,’ he laughed after swallowing the last piece of his burger. ‘But it’s always such a hassle. It’s easier just to flirt and go home home to jerk off, rather than go through all _this_ ,’ he finished and indicated between Alaska and himself, referring to the conversation they were having.  
  
Alaska nodded in understanding. She could imagine. It made her sad that an attractive guy like Drew, with a great personality no less, found it hard to find someone. She herself hadn’t always been popular, being too femme and too twig-like for most guys who dreamed of tanned muscles and a perky ass. She considered Drew again and had to admit that were she not famous, most gay men would probably rate him more attractive than her. She most certainly did.  
  
Stepping out on the streets of London was little bit like in the movies. It was misty and chilly and when Drew asked if Alaska wanted to share a cab with the same adorable smile he’d been flashing around all evening, Alaska’s self-control finally snapped. She took a step forward and bent down to capture his lips into a hasty kiss. He tasted like coca-cola and smelled of cigarettes. When he didn’t immediately respond Alaska thought she had made a mistake, read wrongly all of the signs. Maybe she had thought he was flirting, when he actually wasn’t. Fuck. She was going to step back and apologise, but then felt him pull her hips closer by stuffing his fingers into the front pockets of her jeans. And then he was kissing her back, with enthusiasm. She chuckled against his lips and brought her hands onto his shoulders in relief. No, she had not read the signs wrong.  
  
‘I take it you’re not bothered then?’ Drew asked between the kisses.  
  
Alaska knew what he meant. Of course she wasn’t bothered. Intrigued? Yes. Aroused? Yes. Bothered? No.  
  
‘Bothered that a handsome guy wants to fuck me?’ she drawled, jokingly. ‘Not in the slightest.’  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
The hotel room door clicked shut behind them and Alaska had never felt quite as uncertain on how to proceed.  
  
Drews laughter was bright and accepting.  
  
‘I’ll guide you through it,’ he encouraged and drew her close.  
  
Stumbling on the suitcase and some high heels they landed on the bed as he took total control. Pressing his chest against hers while dropping kisses on her jaw, caressing her erection through the jeans.  
  
‘I want to suck your cock,’ he hissed and her only response was to groan at the image.  
  
Hot. Moist. Wet. His tongue made a circle around the tip of her cock before swallowing her whole. Dear God.  
  
She caressed his neck and shoulders and as she felt her climax approaching she signed him to stop. Nono, not yet. He laughed at the tone of urgency.  
  
It was exciting. It was new. It was… She didn’t know what to do.  
  
‘Here, follow me,’ he instructed and took a hold of her hand, pressing it flat over his crotch. Small circles with an open palm. Pressing the middle finger slightly deeper, but not really properly in between the labia. Another circle. More pressure with the palm. He showed her every step by guiding her hand, making movements with her fingers she had never tried before. Creating circles, different pressures, gentle strokes and firm rubs. And when he finally pressed her middle finger inside him, it was wet. It was warm and so incredibly soft. She sighed out of wonder and arousal. Fuck she wanted that.  
  
He glanced at her and smirked before pushing her on her back.  
  
‘You ready?’ he whispered against her lips.  
  
Alaska nodded. Yes. She was ready. Oh dear god was she ready. He straddled her lap with one easy movement and leaned his hand on her chest for balance. Looking deep into her eyes he gently guided her cock to a better angle.  
  
Alaska groaned as she was slowly surrounded by the same warmth she’d felt earlier with her fingers. It was so different. It was soft and sweet, with no signs of discomfort. None.  
  
‘Jesus fuck,’ she moaned, squeezing her eyes shut while listening to Drew’s chuckles. He clearly found her reactions amusing. It was unbelievable. It was tight, but accommodating; soft, but firm. It was exhilarating and sexy. God damn he was sexy.  
  
Afterwards as they lay next to each other, both still out of breath, she wondered whether this changed her sexual identity. Whether she no longer fitted the box of a _gay male_ , and whether that mattered. Would she have to re-categorise herself and if so, how?  
  
‘Does this mean I’m not a gold star anymore?’ she asked, grinning.  
  
‘No. I’m a guy, so your stardom is safe,’ Drew laughed brightly at the question.  
  
‘Thank God for small mercies,’ she drawled and leaned in for another kiss.

It was simple, really. A lot more simpler than labelling and categorising, because in the end, aren't we all just something a little bit in between?  
  
  
_Hey boy, you know when I first met you_  
_I knew that you were special that night_  
_You had a little somethin' different_  
_So warm and so sweet and so right_  
_Haters will hate what we can create_  
_But I wouldn't change a single thing on you today_  
  
\- Alaska Thunderfuck, Pussy


End file.
